Missing Persons Unit
by keenbeanz
Summary: Tony hasn't always been interested in following the law, in fact he is surprised he even got into the police academy, let alone working with New York's finest detectives. Except there is a problem his partner Steve is missing and he has to work with a psychopath to find him, but is everything all as it seems? Is everyone out to get him? Or is some higher power at work here?


**This is just a short little Story I made after watching Law and Order for a little too long, thought it may be a good idea and such and it just brought me here.**

**I own none of these characters. **

**Enjoy.**

"Where is he?" Tony asks his hands clenched into tightly bound fists on the table as he stares down the man who sits straight with a bright smile on his pale face, this guy is having way too much fun and really Tony isn't in the mood.

He growls slightly but straightens up looking at the man with a raised brow crossing his arms over his chest. "I will ask you one more time." Tony says slowly, he notices how the man's shoulders tense and how his eyes glisten with fear. He likes it and it makes him feel really good, well, all things considered anyway. "Where is Steve Rogers?" his fists once again slam onto the table and the fear in the man's eyes is immediately replaced with a look of amusement once again.

He growls again at the man who is now chuckling darkly to himself in a way that has Tony just want to strangle the stupid son of a bitch with a pair of socks, dirty gym socks that smell so bad that it could put Thor's own smelly feet to absolute shame.

The door opens in the background and a loud sigh enters the room and oh god, Tony knows who it is as the temperature in the room seems to drop.

He doesn't turn around though and instead lays all of his anger, including the new found anger upon hearing that bastard enter the room, onto the son of a bitch in front of him and honestly it is a lot of anger.

"I'm sorry about my friend Mr Grayson." He says in his oh so cultured and English accent that Tony absolutely despises to no end. "He is under a little stress at the moment." He says and stands beside placing a mug of freshly brewed coffee down and sliding a cup of water across the table towards the suspect and when Tony says suspect he secretly or not so secretly means the 'son of a bitch who kidnapped his partner.'

The man chuckles and shakes his head before leaning forward a little, his cuffed hands now squarely in front of him on the table he shakes his greasy hair and looks up towards them with a smirk that makes Tony want to square him in the jaw. "Tell me about it."

And then that fucker, the one standing next to him that is, laughs, he downright fucking laughs. Tony almost breaks his back standing up straight as quickly as he could. He looks over at the taller man who is still laughing along with the bastard who is sitting down in the goddamn chair.

Tony glares at him but he doesn't say anything he simply picks up the cup of coffee, that he knows isn't his and drinks it, even though the coffee is weak and not strong enough for his tastes, he smiles at Loki in malice. Loki looks back at him slightly and frowns, it is easy to tell that the arse is annoyed and irritated with his work colleague.

Tony moves back with the cup towards the two way mirror and frowns into it, watching what is happening carefully behind him with rapt attention. Grayson is smiling as the chair opposite him scraps across the ground and Loki takes a seat slowly as they talk.

Finally he turns around to watch the two, immediately he knows that both he and Loki are playing good cop, bad cop, with Tony staring as the bad cop.

He has a feeling that if the situations were reversed and Thor was kidnapped the situation would be rever- no scratch that, it wouldn't be reversed, Loki would probably be jumping for joy and would have demanded a new partner and would have worn a party hat for the rest of his life, probably longer.

He rests the half-drunk coffee cup on the ledge and tries his hardest not to flinch at the bitter taste it leaves in his mouth, doesn't Loki usually take like eight sugars in his coffee. He shakes his head slightly and frowns folding both his arms over his chest. Bastard probably knew he was going to take his coffee, reason number 486 of why Loki is an arsehole.

"So," Loki says after a while, he thinks it may have been after the two had discussed the latest episode of Law and Order, but Tony had lost track after the discussed the pros and cons of Frosted Flakes. "Do you know where Steve Rogers is?" He asks and the man opposite him sobers up almost immediately. Loki laughs loudly and rests his head in one of his hands still watching the man. "Or are you simply just an underpaid henchman that really has no idea what the big boss does?"

Tony straightens up immeidatly because whilst Tony hates Loki's guts, he does know that the guy is really is good at interrogation, he will grudgingly admit that to the guy.

"Are you kidding me, my father owns and runs the biggest bank this side of New York." Tony scoffs loudly and receives a glare from Loki in return.

"Yeah and my daddy ran the biggest company on this side of the Milky Way kid." He says loudly and Loki clenches his fist on the table with a slight smirk.

"And look where he ended up." Loki replies, and okay so Tony shouldn't throw his coffee cup at the man.

But he does and later when he is called into his captain's office and Coulson asks him why he did it he chalks it up to the stress of the job and leaves his office with a frown and a two week suspension.

* * *

He is sitting in the local police hangout with Bruce, men in uniform surround them laughing loudly really Tony knows he shouldn't be here in fact he would rather be out looking for his partner, but Bruce had essentially ordered him to go and get a coffee with him. He has a funny feeling Coulson had ordered his friend to take him here, it is no secret at the moment that Tony has actually not slept in the past twenty six hours.

"At what moment did you think throwing a hot cup-"

"Cold." Tony interrupts and Bruce actually raises a brow at his friend in irritation.

"What?" he asks and Tony shakes his head slowly.

"It was a cold cup of coffee." Tony says simply.

"Tony, Loki had burns on the back of his neck," Bruce replies taking a sip of his tea. Bruce can't have too much caffeine, he goes a little insane when he has too much, which for him is two cups a day, Tony can go close to seven and three red bulls, well that was his record after that he had convinced himself that he could see smells, it hadn't turned out well for him that day. "The cup was not cold."

Tony scoffs and shakes his head waving his head beside his head slowly. "They were hardly burns; he was just a little red."

Bruce places his tea down and raises the brow again. "That would still mean the cup was hot."

"Luke-warm." Tony offers taking a sip of his drink, Bruce knows that right now there is no more arguing with his friend the man can get very stubborn when it suits him.

"Either way Tony you threw a cup of Coffee at him." Bruce enunciates each word carefully, honestly he doesn't know why Tony hates the other man so much, it wasn't like Loki was cruel to absolutely everyone, in fact the man was actually kind of nice, well to everyone except his brother and perhaps Tony, but honestly he is only cruel to Tony for the simple reason that Tony was the one to start their little battle of wills as Bruce would like to call it. He sits back in his seat and looks back at Tony slowly. "You are lucky he didn't press charges against you." Bruce states matter of factly.

Tony knows he is right.

He sets his coffee cup down and looks out the window and onto the busy street with a loud sigh; he sat here two days ago with Steve watching the park across the street where a young family were having a picnic. He remembers it because that was when Steve showed him the ring he was going to give Peggy.

Tony had laughed when he said he wanted to propose and start a family with the woman, he had thought the idea was ludacris, for the simple fact that Tonk knew he would never settle down with a singular person.

"He is out there." Tony says softly watching a couple stroll across the street both of them laughing, their hands held together so tightly that Tony thinks they could meld together and form some kind of physical bond. Slowly he turns back towards Bruce and frowns. "I promised Peggy I would find him."

Bruce looks back at Tony with a soft smile that Tony can only think is condescending. "And you will find him Tony, but not if you work yourself to these conditions." He moves an arm around the coffee place with raised brows. Before dropping his hands and clasping them together in front of his tea. "When was the last time you went home?"

Okay that is an easy question two days ago- no wait he went out the night before and wound up in some busty brunette's bed, and the night before that he got blind drunk at Clint's and stayed the night there, and the night before that he stayed over at Pepper and Happy's apartment and listened to their honeymoon stories. Shit he hasn't been home in close to a week.

"A couple of days ago." He says slowly picking up his mug and gulping down the last of the beautiful liquid.

Bruce raises a single brow now and takes of his glasses to clean them. "Go home, and sleep I'm sure by tomorrow they will find a new lead."

Tony shakes his head quickly, because no, there is no way he is going to go back home to his empty apartment and sit around and not do his part to find his friend. He owes the guy that much.

Bruce sighs loudly and rubs his forehead. "Tony, go home." He says looking back up at his friend.

"Bruce I need to find him." He says with a grunt, he knows he shouldn't be angry at Bruce, he knows that, but he needs to find Steve, he has to do it.

"Tony, the whole department is looking for him, even the men in blue-"

"I'm the reason he is gone." Tony all but shouts out, he can feel the tears prickling his eyes but he ignores the feeling, ignores the stinging and the pain, he will not cry, he will not. He steels himself slowly and his face is now and unrecognizable mask.

Bruce is silent and watching him carefully. "What do you mean Tony?" And he doesn't know how to explain how it is his fault but it was his fault. His entire fault.

Tony shoves his head into his hands and groans loudly. "It just is." He says loudly so loudly that a man on one of the counters turns around and looks at him with a frown, he looks at the man with a raised brow and nods his head up in a 'fight me' gesture, the police officer simply shakes his head with a soft smirk and turns around facing the man next to him.

"Tony." Bruce says softly and moves one of his hands out as if to hold onto Tony, but he shifts back so that his friend is unable to reach him and shakes his head slowly, he can't do this, not right now. Not ever again, he slows his breathing down and closes his eyes, counting to ten slowly. He is not going to have a panic attack not here.

"I'm fine, Brucie." He says slowly opening his eyes slowly and looking at the man who is staring back at him in worry. "Seriously." He says again with a slight smile, only he doesn't feel it on the inside.

"I think I'm going to go home." He says slower and frowns. "Go and get some sleep." He orders Tony with a brisk tone, Tony nods his head like it is a great idea and suddenly he feels so exhausted that he just wants to slam his head against the table and rest his eyes for a couple of hours, but he gets a feeling that Flow in the back wouldn't appreciate that very much.

"That sounds like a good idea." Bruce says pulling out his wallet, but Tony beats him to it with a slight smirk throwing down a twenty and sculling the rest of his drink, Bruce doesn't follow but he goes to make an objection when he spies the twenty, his wallet firmly in his hand.

"Tony-"

"Not now Brucie bear, my pillow is calling me." Tony calls standing up quickly and moving towards the door. It doesn't take a genius to know that Bruce is following him.

"Just Remember Tony." Bruce says as soon as they leave the donut shop, Tony turns and looks at his friend his long overcoat swaying with him as he moves. "That if you need anything. And I mean anything. Call me."

Tony nods his head a little. "Sure, Thanks man."


End file.
